The Ghost
by DeVangelous
Summary: In the midst of the universe a wish was bestowed for ultimate power. However, an obstacle blocked the path: the blood of the Legendary Sayain. To what lengths will be traveled, what sacrifices will be made? The only way to know is to read further.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z/GT, neither do I own the show; nor will I take claim or responsibility for it. However, I do own **my** Original Characters, twisted plots and schemes of this story.

In addition, be wary of my **rating**. It is rated **R** for the sole purpose of it containing, **language**, **violence**, and **sexual content **(including sex, rape, etc.).

I would also like to point out that I **AM** Princess Saharrina (as I was Serial Experiment Kaori). Sometimes I get writers block (for months at a time) and can never keep up with my tons of email addresses and user/password logins. However, I began searching around for all my fictions on the web, and I found this one and decided to finish it.

**The Ghost**

Prologue

Obscurity

Silence

Emptiness….

Yet it was a place where the mysterious of mysteries where unveiled; where the unstated truths were told. It was province that shattered shadows, bottling radiance. This was the threshold between heaven and hell, the home of those who once were and soon to be.

A diminutive perfunctory platform, drifted leisurely into a poising waste field. Aboard it, abided an entity masked by the murkiness of space, advent to make his claim that was rightfully his. His gaze rested upon his final destination, the edifice of the Most High; his masters. Nearing the towering gothic structure, the black iron gates lowered, allowing him passageway. After long stages of peregrinating, the transportation device finally came to a halt at a polished metallic docking bay being very small in area, indicating the lack of visitations. The estranged being stepped from his vessel onto the callus silver river, pleased to know he'd reached the middle peak of his journey. The second half had just begun with the trivia of finding his way to them.

Gone hours of search, the odyssey ended before unclosed doors. Immediately, he dropped to his knees with his head bowed.

From within the shadows of the ill-lit room, thundered a unified voice. "Come, loyal servant, for you have traveled a long way for what has been promised in which you have yet to accept." Obediently, he ingresses the grace of his masters. "There is no need to speak your wish; it is already known and has been set into motion. All that is needed to complete the process is the blood of the Vegeta-sian priest, Kinkaarito."

He stared into the darkness in question. "How is that possible when he has been from existence for several millenniums?"

"It is simple. Choose from his decedents."


	2. Shanghai of the Quail

**The Ghost**

Chapter One:

Shanghai of the Quail

Tucking my youngest sibling into bed, I wished her a goodnight before shutting out the light. "Night, night," lazily she replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes, and within a matter of seconds, the toddler was sound asleep. I smiled at her now latent form before departing her room. Leaning against the closed door, I sighed in fatigue. Keeping five children under wraps was extremely exhausting. However, I enjoyed the experience.

I trudged down the long hallways that lead to my private room. With every step, the exhaustion of the day's activities felt more and more prominent. Earlier that day, my parents had departed home for London to straighten out some company business, leaving me the responsibility of minding their children. Why they hadn't hired a nanny this time, I hadn't a clue.

Entering my room, I dimmed the bedroom lights, causing a muted tranquil atmosphere. Journeying further in, I peeled off my day clothing and slipped into my nightshirt slung across the footboard of my bed. Yet it wasn't time to rest; I still had one more task at hand. I left my quarters, searching around the house, confirming that every door and window was sealed and lock, for I never knew when one unlock entry could lead to an intruder.

Finished my check, I quickly made my way upstairs to my bedroom, perceiving that eerie feeling again. That feeling you get when someone or something is watching you. I didn't know exactly what it was, but it was something I had been sensing as of late. Ever since my family and I had moved into the new home, I've felt the incidence but not as much as during the past few weeks. I arbitrated it was probably the ghost of some long lost soul whom passed away a long time ago on the land and wanted to communicate with the living. Even though that's the case, the thought was creepy.

As I walked through the oak French doors, which separated my room from the rest of the house, a complete stranger confronted me. My breath caught in my throat with shock as he smiled at me wickedly. I began to back unconsciously keeping my eyes glued upon the stranger clad in a skintight deep blue suite with armor that draped his torso and white boots and gloves that housed his feet and hands. However, I tried not to focus too much on his outward manifestation, shaking myself out of revulsion. Doing the first thing that came to mind, I attempted to shoulder him in the gut. Yet, I found myself pined into a corner of my room with the door shut. His hand clamped over my mouth, forbidding me to let out any sound. My mind proceeded to wonder. How he got into the house was beyond my comprehension. I would have undeniably heard him break in. Then I recognized the sensation once more. Was he the one that haunted the house? Many more questions blanketed my mind until I returned to reality. 'The bastard kissed me?!'

In a fit of panic, I pushed him with all the force I could rally. Caught off guard, he crashed into the wall across the room; a look of surprise clearly covered his face. I picked up the nearest item, which happened to be my prized chrome desk lamp. Releasing a cry of battle, I rushed to the stranger and hammered him on his head. I swung the lamp again, but only succeeded in hitting his after image. I hesitantly turned around. If I did not piss him off before, I surely succeeded now. I looked the 'ghost' in the face. His expression was calm whilst his eyes danced with exasperation. Before thinking, I swiftly lifted my knee to his groin, which he surprisingly deflected with ease. 

Subsequently he violently snatched the lamp from my grasp and slapped me, knocking me into the nearby wall. Slumping down, I forever strove to keep my consciousness. I clutched the side of my face; never in my life had I been in so much pain. My back was killing me. If I had hit the wall any harder, I would have been in the next room, for I had already broken through the first layer of drywall. I willed myself to stand. I wouldn't dare sit around and surrender to the knave without a fight. Moreover, I had to keep my siblings safe; but I hadn't a clue what the man before me was capable of doing. I stood on both feet, keeping my eyes on my attacker. He watched me intently. His wicked face smirked at me; lust clouding his eyes.

Keeping my voice firm, I demanded the answers to the first questions I've been conjuring. "Who are you? Why are you here and what do you want?" I locked my fist, keeping myself from trembling. I was afraid. I dreadfully awaited his reply. Nevertheless, he said nothing; instead, he just moved in closer. I backed up a little; his action frightened me right to the bone.

"I've had enough of your bullshit. Get the hell out my house!" I launched at him, aiming for his throat. Before I could even get to him, I found myself on the floor once more. I painstakingly sat up. My neck, back, jaw and head hurt, and I was sure my left ankle was broken too. I vigilantly gazed up at him. He appeared so menacing yet so striking at once. I backed away from him until he had me cornered. The foreigner genuflected before me. Inside, raged a war between my mind and body. I didn't want to give up fighting, however, by body was in no condition to move any longer. Shutting my eyes, I appointed the worst to happen. All the while, I wondered why not anyone was coming to help me.

            Feeling a slow soothing breeze blow my way, I hesitantly opened my eyes. I began to shudder violently as I frantically scrutinized my surroundings. I was no longer in my bedroom but in some forested area. "Where am I?!" My voice uncontrollably sputtered.

            The stranger kneeling before me answered my question with a broaden smirk. He hunched down to all four commencing on approaching me as if I were his prey. My heart raced wildly. "Leave me alone… Please don't touch me." I pressed myself against the tree trunk I was leaning against as he crawled closer. I began kicking with the one good foot I had, only to have that one sprained as well; I winced in pain. "Leave me alone!" I tried hard to hold back the tears that forcefully spilled out. Never in my entire life had I felt so vulnerable. I always thought I would be prepared for this kind of a situation, but I was wrong, oh so wrong.

            After what seemed an eternity, his face finally stopped mere inches from my own. Then he tenderly kissed me again, though I wrenched my head in denial. I was going to fight until the last once of my energy diminished. However, he had other plans. 

            "I was going to take it easy," he began, giving me a once over, "but you leave me no choice." Next, he pushed me to the ground. Futilely I squirmed under his grip. He pinned my arms to the ground with some device, and then moved to my feet.

            "Please… let me go." He ignored my cry and trailed kisses down my neck. He straddled my waist and his hands crept under my shirt. Intuitively, I jerked under him, which only caused him to harden more. He lifted my shirt over my head and kissed his way to my breast.

            I closed my eyes and visualized what would take place during my upcoming summer; anything to get my mind off what was transpiring. Nevertheless, it was an idea that went to waste. I bit down on my lip, opening a wound as I felt him toying around with my insides. The sensation brought chills to my spine and carried me to a world of pleasure, even though I hated to admit it. Yes, I would have enjoyed it, if only it were under different circumstances. A muffled yelp escaped my throat and lips as the contentment increased a hundred folds. As it ended, I turned my head to the side in shame. Why was he doing this to me?

            My aggressor then ascended atop me carrying a self-pleasing shit-eating grin. "You know, you taste better than any other woman I have experienced." How disgusting.  I would say he was rather satisfied in his achievement in humiliating me than actually with me.

            I was already in shame and his damned remarks didn't make matters any better. Gathering the little spite I had left, I retorted with a remark I knew would only get me punished further. Nevertheless, it was something I couldn't hold inside any longer. "Is this what you do for a living? Breaking into peoples' homes, raping women and girls?" I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see his reaction. Withal, I sure as hell heard and felt it. 

            He growled and jammed himself into me. I wanted so bad to curl into a ball, yet there were restrainers that held me in place. Hence, I cried; the pain of him forcefully impaling through my barrier was more than overbearing. He plunged in and out, impelling deeper and deeper as the seconds went by, enjoying every moment of it. My provoker mockingly moaned as his thrust hardened and quickened. Again, I bit my lip breaching another flesh wound, tears escaping my eyes in a river rush.

            "Please…stop." I begged him, but he continued his assault. I managed to grab a patch of grass even though the restraints held me to the ground. The pain never receded, howbeit, the beautiful, yet immoral feeling of him being in me continued to grow. Before long, I dreadfully hit my second climax, but he didn't stop. He released the cuffs and flipped me to my abdomen. He, again, pinned me to the ground before entering me. He resumed his assault and continued to drive into me.

            In the crook of my eye, I could see his face next to mine. "How does it feel?" he taunted in-between gasps. I turned my head and clenched my lips shut, silencing my whimpers. I just wanted it to end. I shut my eyes one last time before entering the world of siesta, allowing him to do whatever else he desired with my body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Slipping back into consciousness, I opened my eyes. The streaks of daylight splayed against the openings of the blinds, greeted me. I took a good look at my surroundings. 'Thank God!' I was in my room. I glanced down at myself, and saw that I was dressed in my sleepwear… yet I felt so empty. 'Maybe it's because it was all a bad dream.'

            Wishful Thinking…

            I draped my legs over my bedside. As soon as I applied weight on my feet, my legs gave way as excessive aches raced through them. 

            "No, no, no, no, no, no." Tears streamed down my face. "What am I going to do?" What did a girl do after being raped? I didn't know what to do; weather to keep yesterday's events hush-hush or tell the first person I trusted. Still deciding on what to do, I called my brother, Tilk, then quickly cleaned my face with my sleeve before he arrived. Moments later, he entered the room. 

            He was tall for a sixteen year old (anyone taller than me is tall), being one inch short of seven feet. It was not a doubt he worked out. Tilk was well built and had soft cameral toned skinned. No wonder he was considered a chic magnet. Nevertheless, he didn't let that get to him, at least I like to think not. As me, he spent most of his time on the computer. He bore onyx colored eyes and short spiky black hair with random fawn streaks. My brother and I were the only children in my immediate family with fine hair. We inherited the trait from my father's side, I supposed because my father's mother was of Pakistani decent.

            "What's up, Kaori?... I fed the kids and made sure everything was clean; so you don't have to go into a temper tantrum today." Tilk dragged in an almost annoyed- like tone, but then stopped when he got a better view of me. "What happened to you?"

            "What?" I played as if id didn't know what he was referring to.

            "You look like you've been fighting a wild dog," he answered almost childlike.

            I licked my parched lips whilst coming up with a lie, hopefully good enough to sway my naïve brother for a while. "Nightmares." I knew I could have come up with something better, but it was the best I could do at the moment.

            Tilk sat on his knees, examining my ankles, then looked to me with frustration. Even though thought to be naïve, Tilk had his moments of ascendancy. "It looks to me like you had more than just a nightmare. Mind explaining?"

            I sighed in exasperation; I really wasn't in the mood for auguring. "I don't feel like talking about it. Drop it."

            My brother stared at me flatly. "To hell with it! Something happened last night and I want to know what it was." 

            I threw my hands into the air, my temper flaring. "I don't need to answer to you."

            Tilk sighed, " I'm going to find out one way or another. Stay right here and I'll get some stuff to brace your ankles and call the hospital." He stood up and walked to the door.

            "No!" He then turned around. "I don't want to go to the hospital… You know I hate needles," I added in a childish tone. I was more afraid that the doctors would somehow find out about my reprehensible situation, knowing how they always seem to uncover any and everything.

            "I don't care. If you don't get to the hospital soon, you probably won't be able to walk again." He scolded and continued to walk out the door.

            "Let me call Mom first, okay?" Tilk finally exited my room, mumbling obscenity. I was surprised he didn't notice the hole in the wall. I sighed as I debated weather or not I should tell my mother about what had happened the previous night.

            _You could if you want, but it's not going to help you any. Unless it's to clear your mind._

            I nearly fell out of bed startled. "Who's there?" I asked, yet received no answer. I hysterically scanned the room; afraid it was my assailant back to get me once more. I felt a throbbing pain on the left side of my neck. Before I could reach for the irritant area though, my brother walked in.

            "Here you go." Tilk handed me one of the ace bandages in his hand and then kneeled over to examine my ankles once more.

            "Thanks, but I'm sure the ambulance people can take care of it when they get here."

            My brother continued what he was doing as if he hadn't heard a thing I said. But then he looked at me, "You know, I heard you screaming last night."

            I stared back at him confused and with growing anger. "Why didn't you come then?"

            He shook his head as if there was something he could not explain. "I don't know. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't, as if there was something holding me down. Then when I could, the screaming had long done stopped and you were already asleep… which leads me to ask…"

            I knew what he was to ask, but it was a question I wasn't answering. "Don't ask, okay," I said frustrated. "You know what, just leave. I'm gonna' call mom."

            Tilk stood and threw the bandage on the bed. "Fine! If you're not going to tell me, you better tell someone," and then he left the room.

            I watched him leave. Though I hated it, I was older than he was yet he held so much more authority… well, not over me. I picked the Tweety Bird telephone receiver and dialed my stepmother's cell number. I hadn't a clue what I was going to tell her, however, I didn't want her to panic and leave London. Then I didn't want my brother to find out for I knew he was just outside the door.

            With each ring, my heart pounded harder and harder. After the sixth ring, my father answered the phone. "Hello, Dan speaking."

            "Good morning Dad." I said with as much cheer I could conjure.

            "Good morning Kaori. I see you're up. Did you have a good night sleep?"

            I rolled my eyes, why was he always so optimistic. "Yes I did; can I speak to Mom?"

            "Sure." I heard mumbling and shuffling in the background. Probably my father was telling my mom I was on the line. A couple of seconds later, my mother answered.

            "Hello?"

            "Hi Mom," I glanced around the room, and then tensed.

            "Hello? Kaori… are you there?" my mother asked anxiously. However, I couldn't find myself to speak. It was as if my body had gone into complete shock.

            _It was him again._

            He strode towards me, snatched the phone from my grasp, and brought the receiver to his ear. "Hello," he spoke… in a voice exactly matching my own, "I'll call you back." Then he crushed the receiver in his fist.

            I stared back at him and then screamed.

            However, he just shook his head. "Women. Is that the first thing that they always do?"

            After that, everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tilk's**** Point of View**

_            Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ I could do nothing to fume out my anger but stomp down the hallway and down the stairs. Then when I thought the morning had gone bad, it got worst.

            I ran at full speed back upstairs and to her room as I heard her scream once more. If anything, I was going to kill whoever it was who was making her scream. Just as I set a foot in the room, I found myself flying across the hall and through a wall. Surprisingly, I felt no pain.

            When the dust had settled, I realized I was in the next room; however, I diverted my attention to the stranger before me. He loomed ten feet ahead with my sister draped over his right shoulder. Seeing this, I clenched my fist and shot to my feet. "You better let my sister go, or you're going to regret ever being born."

            "What are you going to do? Spank me?" he spoke with mirth.

            I shut my eyes to a slit and charged at him. How dare he ridicule me! As I neared, I threw a fist right for his nose. However, he simply moved his head out of my attack's path. He then caught my fist and squeezed. I could hear the bones in my hand painfully break under his grip. I twisted under him as his smirk broadened.

            "You're so pathetic. I can't even believe you're a Saiyan… and full blooded at that."

            Not only was I in pain, but also confused. Did he just call me a Saiyan?

            "Let them go Corin."

            Before I was able to see the source of the voice, my supposed target pushed me behind him, but never loosened his grip.

            "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied in a voice laced with ice.

            Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I twisted in his grasp then around him and booted him right in the family jewels. On impulse, he keeled over; however, never letting go of Kaori. As quickly as I could, I grabbed my sister by the waist and tried to pry her away from him. Nevertheless, even after my blow, his grip remained strong. Gaining sang-froid, Corin reached for me; however, someone pulled me from behind and away from Kaori's captor.

            "Let me go! Let go of my sister Damn it! I'll kill you!" I fought relentlessly. I needed to get my sister from that damn bastard.

            "Corin let her go!" A man, a foot shorter than I, emerged into view. He had wild black hair and wore an orange outfit with a dark blue top underneath.

            Corin cocked his head to the side. "Do you think I'm stupid?... How about this, you give me the boy, and I'll let the girl live… as simple as that."

            I halted my scuffling and watched the scene unfold. I studied the man trying to negotiate with Corin. "Why, for some reason, does that guy look like Goku?"

            "That's because he _is_ Kakorat, idiot." I didn't even realize I had asked the question aloud. I looked to the right of me, and there was a shorter man, about two inches taller than Kaori, dressed in a suit identical to Corin's with black flaming hair. I blinked several times. "What the hell is going on?!" I commanded.

            I redirected my attention ahead as the walls crumbled to the floor. Before me stood two Super Saiyans. My mouth went agape, "My brothers and sisters." Again, I began to struggle. "Let me go! I have to get the rest of my siblings!"

            "Boy, go take this one to the ship with the lot of the ruts." As soon as my captor's grip loosened, I swiftly spun around and came face-to-face with a lavender-haired man. He grabbed my arm and we flew out of the gaping hole on one side of the room.

            "Hey! Put me down!"

            My carrier huffed. "Do you really want me to do that?"

            I glanced down to the earth below, "Hell no!" I was probably four stories in the air! Shortly after, we reached a clearing and in the middle rested a round spacecraft. Around it stood several males, one of them being green. I shook my head. _What else can happen?_

            He placed me on the ground several feet from the ship. I glance at him. "Are my sisters and brothers here?"

            He nodded his head in answer. "I'm Trunks by the way. You are Tilk, right?"

I sighed, "Yea," then I turned to face him, rubbing my temples, "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Trunks began for the entrance of the ship and I followed. "I think it'll be best if we wait for everyone to return."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I leaned forward in my seat, placing my elbows on the table before me grabbing a fistful of my hair. "Tell me… what happened and where is he taking her?" I couldn't stress it enough. Everyone that was at my house arrived, that is everyone par for my sister and that guy that kidnapped her.

            "Don't worry, we will get her back," Goku assured.

            I snuffed. I wasn't sure what to do, weather to shred someone to pieces or wait the situation out. I trended back into my seat and sighed. "Just tell me what is going on."

            Kaioshin, a midget man with black eyes, a dumb-looking white Mohawk and complexion of a sissy… purple, sighed and looked up at Goku. "I will… as soon as we get your siblings to your parents."

            I furrowed my brows, "What help would that be? What kind of protection would that be if he decides to go after them?"

            Kaioshin heaved. "That is the only way we _can_ guarantee their safety. Corin is after you and your sister, whom he already has. And it would be of no use to him to harm someone to get what he wants."

            I drooped my shoulders. There was no reason to protest. He did know more about this guy than I did. "Whatever you say, but I'm warning you. Let anything happen to them, and you'll pay…someway."

            The purple being arched a brow, and dismissed the threat shortly after. "Very well then… Goku?"

            The Saiyan nodded his head and ventured to the back of the ship.

            "Where is he going?" I asked.

            "He's going to instant transmission the children to your parents. Do you wish to say goodbye?"

            I paused and thought about it. I did, but I wouldn't be able to bear it. I couldn't. It was going to be my last goodbye, which I knew. "No, I have to keep it open ended."

            He stared at me in question. I could feel he was unaware of my intentions. "If that's what you wish." Then the Supreme Kai took a seat across from me. "Well then, I suppose I should begin with explanations… As you know, the person who holds your sister captive is Corin. He is the younger brother of Brolli; whom..."

I put my hands out to halt the Kai. "Wait a minute. Brolli has a brother?"

            Kaioshin stopped in mid sentence to answer my question, though with confusion. "You know of Brolli?"

            Of coarse I did. He was in at least three of the freakin' DBZ movies. However, I shrugged to show my indifference, "Never mind that now. Tell me the rest."

            "Well, when he discovered that Goku was the one to end Brolli's life, he came to the Earth in our dimension to seek revenge. When he saw that he was of no match against the Z warriors, he fled Earth. Soon after, he learned of the residing power of the Saiyan Gods."

            I rolled my eyes and exhaled audibly as I dropped my head to the table. Nonetheless, Kaioshin ignored me and continued with his story.

            "Long ago, there were gods whom assumed power over Planet Vegeta. However, there came a time when they abused their power. Therefore, the former Supreme Kai did away with them, but locked their powers in the depths of the universe, therefore rendering them enable to break from their prison."

            "Though he made the power accessible for what reason?" I asked rather sarcastically. "If you couldn't retrieve this so called power then why would Corin be after it?"

            The Supreme Kai shrugged and replied, "I don't now the reason. But the only way to access the power is by using the life-forces of two decedents of the Saiyan high priest or the priest himself, Kinkaarito, whom assisted in binding and putting away the gods. Nevertheless, he is long deceased. Hence, the only option that remains is the two of you. 

            "And Kaori and I are his decedents?"

            The Supreme Ki nodded, "And the more power you two possess when he uses you, the more power he will ultimately gain in the end."

            "So he's going to train her so he would be stronger in the end, right?"

            "That's what we assume. Now there is debate weather or not we should aid in strengthening you." He pointed out.

            I sighed as I stared at the roof of the craft. _How did I get into this?_ Then a thought suddenly struck me. "If my sister and I are the keys he need and also Saiyans, how come we were born in this dimension instead of yours?" I peered at Kaioshin quizzically.

            "I truthfully do not know. I wish I could provide you an answer."

            "Well, does me being Saiyan make my mother and father Saiyan?"

            The Ki simply nodded. Then there was a moment of silence, at least until a certain third class spoke.

            "Well, since that's over with, can we get something to eat."

            I rolled my eyes and glanced at Goten with malice. 'Like father, like son.'


	3. Reason For Being

**The Ghost**

Chapter Two

_The Reason for Being_

Laying in the cold wake of darkness, my senses gradually became aware of the chaos nigh. Warmness engulfed my bodyalong with the lovely scent of vanilla; however, a profoundfrost froze my innards as a bitter stench congested my head. Macabre thoughts clouded my mind, so many worries and fears. Yet, I pushed them all to the back of my consciousness to allow new troubles. 

_ "What is it that you see?"_

_"The one who assumes control over the flame and the one gifted with sorcery has been removed from their citadel. One is in the custody of our own. However, he has carelessly allowed his intent to be fathomed, and now the thaumaturgist is in the hands of another."_

_"There will be a problem in retrieving this second one, no?"_

_"Indeed, the one who holds the thaumaturgist has an armed force in which is capable of complete galaxy annihilation."_

_"Yet, our own has an army equally strong."_

_"Perhaps; the answer is still unknown to me."_

I awoke in a cold sweat; the sheets plastering to my body as if it were a second skin. My head overflowed with cogitation. What was the meaning of the dream? It was complete nonsense, yet, in a way, it made perfect sense. With a drawn out groan, I let the questions slip.

**Kaori's POV**

I found it hard to think amid the mounting sensation of mutilation to my mind and soul. Transiently, I lay awake with my eyes shut, all hope long subjugated. There was no longer any anticipation of a return home, for I knew I had been taken afar from my place of heart; though I acknowledged it to be for a reason, a reason that would change my life dramatically for the rest of time. However, the same question never ceased to persist, the simple query that I longed to be answered. Why? 

I let out a small sigh, as if to release my current interrogations to rest. Subsequently, I pushed myself up into a sitting position inducing the sheets that once kept me warm to descend into a puddle of blue and white cloth around my waist. After long hours of feigning sleep, in order to buy myself time to contemplate, I came to only one reasonable conclusion; to play the game I was forced to join to the end. 

My eyes darted around the area, in taking every detail looked upon. It was some sort of hospital room in which I stayed. A few eccentric machines environed the white room, all attached to me either through needles or pulse readers. Inhaling, I painstakingly removed every needle from my body followed by the pulse readers. As I disconnected each pad, machine after machine emitted varied high-pitched squeals; how I abhorred the screechy sounds. Soon after, the door to the right swung open with tremendous force, scaring the living daylights out of me. In rushed several bluish humanoid beings, seven in all; four dressed in black military uniform while the other three beings dressed in doctor's attire. I couldn't help but grunt with incredulity. Not _only_ was I distant from home, but probably billions of light-years away from the planet.

The creatures, I assumed to be doctors, spoke in their native tongue to the uniformed personnel before reading the printouts created by the screaming machines. Watching the guards intently, I positioned myself into a crouching stance at the head of the bed, ready to assaultany who dared to inflict harm. However, my threatening composition didn't cease the constables from effortlessly pinning me to the bed, strapping my wrist to the bed's guardrails, and chaining my ankles to the footboard. _Damn it, what was with everyone and tying me down? _Exhaling sharply, I slammed my head against the pillow, knowing that putting up a fight would prove futile.

Lying in the bed once more, this time constrained, I followed the movements of everyone with my eyes. The doctors at the far end of the room prepared needles and the likes. My insides sunk to the bottom my stomach at the sight; from the looks of things, it seemed to me they were preparing for my torture. I quickly turned my attention from the _mad scientists_ to the small militia guarding the only entrance to the room. They stood placidly par for one whom communicated to an unknown via a translucent screen. As the transmission ended, the solider turned to the officers, ostensibly reluctant to dismiss them from the room, and before long, the doctors willingly followed suit, putting away their tools of torture in haste into the drawers and cabinets lining one side of the room. Overall, it was just the solider, which ordered everyone's leave and me in the room.

He shakily combed his fingers through his short-spiked orange hair, his dark blue eyes refusing to make contact with mine. What was it that he so feared? I looked around the room and then realization struck; he was afraid of me. Why? I hadn't a clue, but I sure as hell was going to take advantage of it. Smirking, I turned my attention to the officer. "What is it, afraid I might bite?" His head shook frantically with denial. "You're a very bad liar, you know. Anyway, who are you?" 

Taking to heart my observation, the young man regained his composer, with both his feet together and his hands behind his back. "First Class Officer, Reen Toi. Assigned to see that you remain established until the arrival of Potentate Corin," he informed.

I nodded in deliberation. Reen seemed pretty young to be an officer, and way too nice… err… unsuitable for a position as a First Class Officer. And Potentate Corin… what a big title for just one person, eh. Besides, what does he want with me? I never did anything to anyone. And how would someone from another planet in a place as vast as space know about me? "Why would he want me to stay here until he shows up? It's not like I can go anywhere, anyhow," I pointed out, pulling on all three cuffs. 

"By Lord Corin, himself, you have been marked hazardous to the wellbeing of Azure, therefore detained in this medical retention center to ensure your custody."

I chuckled inwardly. If only I were as dangerous as they proclaimed me to be. But why would this Corin person think I was _hazardous_? He doesn't even know me, unless… "Officer, who is it that brought me to this place?"

Officer Reen Toi's face contorted into thought. "It was never mentioned, who; however, you were sent here approximately six months erstwhile by Potentate Corin... Six months here would be one year on Earth."

One year… I studied the blank ceiling, my panic level rising rapidly. After hours of persuading myself to forget and live on, I could never let go of what happened to me. That one moment caused all of this, this huge downfall in my life. But why did he convey me to this consign, let alone allowed me life? I had to get far from this damned locus, desperately.

Hearing soft shuffling about the room, I turned my attention to the source. Before the door he stood dressed in all majesty and grandeur. A streaming mantle, colored deeply in red, flowed from his shoulders to his feet, barely touching the ground, and six triangles grouped into two larger triangles clasped the cape to his shoulders. A black outer garment, outlined in red, draped down his torso to his knees and a golden Triforce encircled by a crimson dragon centered his chest. However, a silky reddish black sash, fastened around his waste, interrupted the continuous flow of the outer garment. Underneath the external article of clothing, he wore a loose fitting long sleeve, which matched the color of his sash. His pants here also black but loose fitting; not too baggy though. His shoes were of an oriental style colored in black with gold outlining the edges of the footwear.

I breathed not for several moments at his sight, not in awe but in horror. He didn't even give me enough time to at least come up with some sort of escape plan. Aw fuck it; it would have never worked anyhow. Giving the room a once over, I realized Reen Toi had long gone. Nonetheless, _he _was here. 

_Potentate_ Corin strode towards me with his hands conjoined at his rear. As he neared, I kept my watch to the ceiling wishing to escape the moment. "Six months in a cataleptic state… how do you feel? I assume you to be more than well rested"

Inwardly, I scolded his remark. He spoke as if he had done nothing to me. And how did I feel?! I would love to give him a piece of my mind. Yet he already knew.

Corin towered over me, blocking my view of the ceiling. "Let me guess," he began, walking his fingers along my shoulder and arm. I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder with fury; however, I kept it bottled. "If you were unbound at this moment, you would try with every effort in you to draw my blood; am I correct?"

"You know what? You're right. But I'm not 'unbound'," I quoted in mockingly, "so I'm gonna lie here and tick silently, if you don't mind."

Shaking his head, Corin chuckled at my statement and then sighed. "You never cease to amuse me."

So he found me amusing. Just wait 'till I'm loose. Then you'll see how amusing Satan is. "Cut the small talk, asshole." I didn't care what response I received from him. I knew there was more to him then he willing let on, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. "I know you brought me here for a reason and I want answers, now!" Through the corner of my vision, I could see Corin straighten and his expression grow with seriousness. But again, I didn't care; to me, I had long considered myself a dead woman breathing. Surprisingly, though, he never attempted to inflict harm upon me.

"Woman, I can tolerate but so much. You are pushing the limit."

I smirked, "Is that so? I didn't know monkeys, like you, had limits." I'm a trouble maker, aren't I? 

My foe looked to the ceiling to calm his nerve. For some odd reason I could almost hear him silently count, albeit his lips remained still.

"Let's end this small talk," he announced after several moments. His fury seemed to have dwindled to a fragment during the short time span. "So, you want to know your reason for being, fine. I need you as you will need me. That's all you need to know at present. Things will become clearer in the future."

What? What was that suppose to mean?

Before I could further interrogate him, he continued. "I have assigned Officer Toi as your training personnel. Good-day Lady Yamuna," he ended whilst heading for the door. "That is your name as of now." Then he was gone, just like that.


End file.
